


Incontrôlable

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not a Love Story, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reluctant Sadist, Sexual Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Quand Rokudo Mukuro réussi pour la seconde fois à immobiliser Hibari Kyoya et qu'il décide d'en profiter jusqu'au bout sans chercher à l'épargner."Parce que ce n'est pas amusant sinon."Et qu'Hibari découvre la véritable honte sous ses si bons soins.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 3





	Incontrôlable

**Author's Note:**

> La dynamique entre ces deux là est juste excellente. C'est du je t'aime, je t'aime pas, c'est exquis.

  
Hibari Kyoya venait de se réveiller dans un lieu dépourvu de la moindre lumière. Attaché, dépouillé de ses vêtements, hormis de sa chemise, et, bien sûr, de ses armes, il mit un long moment avant de comprendre dans quelle situation il se trouvait.

Car ceci ressemblait, bel et bien, à un kidnapping. Après, de là à savoir qui avait bien pu avoir une idée aussi stupide que de s'en prendre à lui... c'était la question à dix milles dollars.

Après tout, les herbivores savaient tous très bien à quel point il était suicidaire de s'en prendre à lui. Non pas parce qu'il était le gardien du nuage de la dixième génération de la si grande famille mafieuse italienne, Vongola.   
Non plus, parce qu'il était le préfet démoniaque de Namimori. Ni parce qu'il était Hibari Kyoya. Mais tout simplement, parce que les herbivores ne s'attaquaient pas aux carnivores. Or, il était l'un de ces rares carnivores qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer si on ne voulait pas mourir.

Et certes, si les deux premiers exemples étaient un motif suffisant pour avoir l'idée saugrenue de le capturer, ceux qui en avaient l'idée ne survivaient jamais à leurs tentatives. Et pour cause: Hibari détestait être entravé.

Évidemment, tout les idiots n'étaient pas toujours au courant de ce qu'ils risquaient en tentant de le capturer, mais certains pensaient aussi, à tord, être capables de l'entraver et de le manipuler sans risque.

Par contre, force était d'avouer que réussir à le maîtriser - sans qu'il ne se souvienne comment - était un acte impressionnant et que son geôlier ne devait pas être si faible que ça. Un sourire carnassier se forma sur ses lèvres. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se confronter à un nouvel adversaire de taille. Après tout, tout les autres, il savait déjà ce qu'il en retournait et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu de personnes capables de tenir tête aux Vongola. Pas qu'il fasse partie de cette famille aussi hétérogène que ridiculement nombreuse, puisque le titre de "gardien" n'était là que pour tout les bons services qui allaient avec et pour la bague du nuage.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait déjà hâte de rencontrer son adversaire. Voir à quoi il ressemblait. Voir s'il en vallait vraiment le coup. Oh oui, ça allait être grandiose. Mais pour ça, il fallait d'abord qu'il se libère.

Il tenta tout d'abord, de bouger les jambes. Or, celles-ci étaient enserrées dans des étaux fait de cuir et de fer. Des étaux circulaires et qui entouraient ses chevilles, ses genous et ses cuisses largement écartées.

Il fronça des sourcils à cette constatation et commença à s'inquiéter de cette position quelque peu compromettante puisqu'il sentait très bien qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour cacher son entrejambe.

Agacé, Hibari commença à tirer sur les liens qui retenaient ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, mais fut confronté au même problème que pour ses jambes. En effet, ses biceps, ses coudes et ses poignets étaient coincés par ces mêmes liens présents plus bas.

Et le pire, c'est que ces liens étaient vraiment très résistants. Trop résistant pour être fait uniquement de cuir ou de fer. Ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas du cuir, ni du fer, mais autre chose.  
Et cette autre chose ne pouvait être que...

\- Oya oya, l'alouette est réveillée?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il reconnu la voix sensuelle et grave du gardien du brouillard, et se crispa sur ses liens.

\- Ananas, gronda-t-il.

Il ne voyait toujours rien, mais il savait avec exactitude où se trouvait l'illusionniste et regarda dans sa direction en plissant des yeux, essayant de le voir malgré le noir omniprésent.

\- Je vais te mordre à mort.

La menace clairement exprimée sur un ton glacial et pleine de promesses n'eut, pour seule conséquence, que de provoquer un fou rire chez son interlocuteur qui ronronna:

\- Vraiment? Et comment compte-tu t'y prendre au juste? Tu es à ma merci. Vulnérable. Et totalement ouvert à moi. Nu.

Ce rappel eut au moins le mérite de faire grincer Hibari des dents et de le faire frissonner avec un mauvais pressentiment à la clé.

\- C'est simple, fit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Tes liens, je vais te les briser.

\- Kufufu, ç'aurait pu arriver si ça avait été de simples liens. Mais vois-tu, Kyoya-kun, ceux-ci sont fait du même mélange que celui de nos armes. Tu ne pourras pas les briser par la simple force de ta volonté. Et, bien évidemment, tes flammes ne pourront rien contre. De plus, le mur derrière toi est fait du même matériau. Tu ne pourras rien arracher.

Hibari se mit à serrer davantage les dents et tenta, malgré tout, d'arracher le tout, sans succès.

Le rire moqueur si caractéristique de Mukuro résonna dans la pièce et des bruits de pas, s'approchant de lui, se firent entendre. Puis bientôt, une main vint se poser sur son torse.

\- Je te l'ai dit. C'est inutile, Kyoya-kun. 

Un frisson de dégoût se propagea le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'un corps venait se plaquer au sien.

Il voulu bouger, mordre l'intru qui osait dépasser les limites de son espace vital, mais sa tête, comme ses quatre autres membres, était bloquée, au niveau du cou, par ces mêmes liens. Il faillit même s'étrangler en tentant cette manœuvre qu'il aurait pu qualifier de vicieuse si Mukuro n'avait pas prévu cette possibilité.

\- Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya, chantonna l'illusioniste en glissant sa main juste sous la mâchoire du préfet de Namimori, relevant son menton. Tu es si tétu. Un jour, ça te tuera. Mais c'est aussi ce qui me fascine le plus chez toi. Ça me désolerait presque d'abuser de ton innocence.

Hibari tiqua à cette dernière phrase et plissa un peu plus des yeux dans l'espoir de voir son adversaire, sans y parvenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Un gloussement, puis une autre main qui s'égare. Sous sa chemise, cette fois.

\- Hmmm, disons que ton corps va être à mon entière disposition jusqu'à ce que je me lasse. Évidemment, Tsunayoshi-kun et ses laquais ne te retrouveront pas de sitôt, cette fois-ci.

Une colère sourde monta des entrailles du gardien du nuage qui lui rendit un regard gelé. Sa flamme de la volonté se mit à danser dans ses yeux et il cracha:

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un herbivore.

Il ne voyait pas le visage de Mukuro, mais il devinait sans peine son sourire moqueur et cela lui hérissa les poils de la nuque. Sa colère flamba un peu plus fort.

\- Je vais te mordre à mort, cracha-t-il.

\- Kufufu...des mots mais aucune action.

Hibari détestait les illusionnistes depuis sa rencontre avec Mukuro. Maintenant il se rappelait pourquoi... Cet homme... Cette bête était une véritable plaie. Il aurait dû se débarrasser de lui dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait laissé libre de ses mouvements. Et pourquoi? Parce que le bébé le lui avait demandé. Quelle erreur.

La main présente sur son abdomen, descendit plus bas, comme pour confirmer ses dire et vint frôler son aine. 

\- Ananas..., menaça-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. 

L'ananas en question kukufuta narquoisement et une bouche vint suçauter son lobe auriculaire, mordant et lèchant.

\- Oui? Kyoya-kun? roucoula-t-il tout contre son oreille d'une voix sensuellement répugnante.

\- Dégage.

Le ton mordant n'eut aucun effet sur l'illusioniste qui descendit de plus en plus bas, sa main, avec une lenteur calculée pour le rendre malade.

\- Oblige-moi, répliqua-t-il d'une voix chaude en touchant du bout des doigts la base de son sexe. 

La respiration du gardien du nuage se stoppa sur le champ et son cœur commença à courir le marathon. Bon sang, qu'il détestait ressentir ce genre de choses.

\- Oya? Tu es vraiment frigide, tu sais ça?

Non, il avait surtout envie de le tuer.

\- Retire tes sales pattes, ananas.

\- Alors que je te touche à peine? Sans façon.

À peine? Il était carrément collé à lui et avait ses mains à des endroits trop intimes pour que cela soit réglementaire. Dès qu'il se libérerait, il le mordrait à mort. Bébé ou non.

Évidemment, Mukuro ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et s'empara de sa verge d'une main ferme avant de tirer d'un geste sec dessus, arrachant un grognement de la part de son captif qui serra davantage les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

\- Tiens? Je n'imaginais pas ta tolérance à la douleur aussi élevée. 

Si son regard pouvait tuer, il en aurait été vraiment heureux. Dommage qu'il ne possèdait pas une capacité aussi pratique. Malheureusement, même s'il y mettait toutes ses envies de meurtres, cela ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien que ses tonfas qu'il n'avait pas sous la main et était loin d'être euphorisant ou libérateur.

\- Et si je fais ça? demanda le gardien de la brume en s'emparant, cette fois-ci, de ses bourses pour les écraser dans la paume de sa main, tout en tirant légèrement - cette fois - sur ses testicules. 

Son dos se cambra de lui-même sur cette pression et ses entrailles se retournèrent et lui donnèrent la nausée. Ses yeux se brouillèrent et sa bouches s'entrouvrit dans un cri muet qui ne franchit que la barrière de son crâne. Il tirait sur ses bras et sur ses jambes, manquant de par ce fait, de s'entailler les chevilles et les poignets. Évidemment, ça ne rata pas et un liquide poisseux coula de ses plaies sur sa peau blanche.

Quand la pression sur ses bijoux de familles se retira, Hibari s'autorisa une grande bouffée d'air et se relâcha quelque peu. Puis, la colère, mêlée à de la honte, le submergea tel un tsunami tandis que des sentiments contradictoires le prenaient à la gorge et menaçaient de le faire exploser de l'intérieur.

\- Kufufu, on dirait bien que j'ai trouvé un point sensible, ronronna-t-il en lui palpant les cuisses. Et si on jouait à un autre jeu, Kyoya-kun? 

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore inventer?  
Il garda le silence, s'opposant violemment à lui répondre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il rentre dans son jeu. Non.

\- C'est à ce moment là que tu dois me demander à quel jeu je pense, Kyoya-kun, sussura-t-il en appuyant sur ses cuisses pour, à l'évidence, lui laisser des marques.

Il ne cilla pas, tentant de rester imperturbable bien que tout ce que lui faisait Mukuro le dégoûtait profondément et que la colère devait se voir dans son regard. Oui, puisqu'il savait que Mukuro, contrairement à lui, devait le voir à travers tout ce noir grâce à une illusion quelconque. À moins que ce ne soit lui qui soit prit dans l'illusion. Non. Mukuro devait s'être infligé une illusion à lui-même, puisqu'Hibari ne ressentait pas le sentiment qui le prévenait de l'utilisation d'illusion sur son esprit.

Son instinct était infaillible contre ce genre de petits tours pervers.

Comprenant qu'il n'allait piper mot, son geôlier poussa un soupir déçu.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas facile Kyoya-kun. Pourtant je suis sûr que mon idée pourrait te plaire.

Comme si c'était possible. Tout ce qui traversait le cerveau de ce taré n'était jamais plaisant.

Constatant que toute forme de communication orale était inutile, Mukuro soupira à nouveau et s'écarta de lui.

\- Je vais vraiment devoir te faire pleurer, hein?

Un froissement de tissus se fit entendre, puis un autre et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse complet dans la pièce. Ou presque. Il pouvait encore entendre la respiration de Mukuro et sentir sa présence tout près de lui.

C'est alors que des doigts se posèrent sur sa chemises et commencèrent lentement à la déboutonner. Boutons après boutons. 

\- J'ai beau y repenser encore et encore, et me dire que c'est injuste, je trouve que tu as un corps magnifique, Kyoya-kun. 

Un bouton sauta:

\- Blanc.

Un second:

\- Ferme.

Un dernier:

\- Et lisse. Sans la moindre imperfection. Comment fais-tu pour n'avoir aucunes marques ou cicatrices après tout ces combats?

Pendant qu'il parlait, son doigt avait fait le chemin de son nombril à sa clavicule et appuyait désormais sur son sternum.

\- Détache-moi, ananas, ordonna Hibari en tentant de rester de marbre.

\- Hmm, laisse-moi y réfléchir.

Quelque chose de visqueux et de froid se posa sur son torse et dégringola sur son corps, le faisant frissonner.

\- Qu'est-ce que...?

C'est à cet instant qu'un doigt le pénétra d'un coup sec. Surprit, il sursauta et laissa échapper un grognement qui avait faillit finir en cri. Les yeux écarquillés, il eu à peine le temps de s'habituer à cet intru inopportun, qu'un deuxième doigt entrait à la suite du premier et écartait un peu plus ses chairs maintenant irritées et douloureuses. S'attendant à ce qu'un troisième se joigne aux deux autres, il se crispa et ne bougea plus. Sauf que cela ne se produisit pas.

\- Kufufu, s'amusa Mukuro. On dirait que l'alouette apprécie mes petites attentions finalement. Tu le voulais, ce troisième doigt, je me trompe?

Un grognement lui répondit et Hibari le fusilla du regard.

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, après tout.

C'est ainsi que ce troisième et dernier doigt, s'enfonça profondément en lui, le faisant se cambrer et cogner la tête contre le mur dans son dos.

Bon sang! Saleté d'illusionniste!

\- Oya, Kyoya-kun, tu commences à bander, mon cher. 

Et m... Il serra les dents et cru suffoquer en sentant le désir évident de son geôlier monter en flèche. Un désir pervers, dont l'odeur musquée lui agressait les narines. Pas besoin de le voir pour comprendre que la situation excitait grandement cet ananas en manque.

Son état ne s'arrangea pas quand celui-ci commença alors à bouger ses phalanges plantées dans son anus.

Le regard d'Hibari se fit lointain et une grimace peu flatteuse déforma ses traits. Il pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, mais ce fut sans compter sur l'illusionniste qui s'empara alors de sa verge tendue pour y exercer un lent mouvement de va et viens frustrant, au possible.

\- Et si je te prenais en bouche après? ronronna Mukuro avec un certain sadisme doublée d'un sarcasme que seule une oreille entraînée pouvait déceler à ce moment précis. Je suis sûr que ma langue autour de ton pénis te fera bouger des hanches comme une femme en manque depuis des années, ajouta-t-il, moqueur en accélérant d'un coup ses va et viens, avant de les stopper brusquement et de reprendre un mouvement lent et précis sur son sexe.

En sueur, tremblant, et son corps réagissant peu à peu à tout ce que lui faisait subir Mukuro, Hibari serra les poings, plantant ses ongles dans ses paumes. 

Ses paroles crues n'arrangèrent pas les choses et le révoltèrent tout autant que son corps se réchauffait. 

\- Rokudo Mukuro, siffla-t-il alors qu'il se retenait d'agir exactement de la façon dont le gardien de la brume voulait qu'il agisse. Je vais te...

\- Tu radote Kyoya-kun, le coupa-t-il en enfonçant plus profondément ses doigts en lui, et touchant, de ce fait, un point très sensible présent dans son corps.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il serra encore plus les dents au point de presque se démettre de sa mâchoire. Son corps se cambra encore plus sur lui-même et chacun de ses muscles se mirent à trembler violemment.

\- Oya, qui aurait cru que tu sois si sensible? Mais tu es encore trop tendu.

Trop tendu?

Il desserra les dents, lentement et grinça:

\- Dépravé.

Un rire amusé lui répondit et un torse entièrement nu se posa contre le sien.  
Un souffle chaud frolla sa joue.

\- C'est le plus beau compliment que tu puisse me faire, Kyoya-kun. Permet moi de te récompenser.

Les doigts de Mukuro quittèrent leur emplacement en un bruit de succion répugnant et vinrent se poser sur sa joue, caressant celle-ci avec une douceur trompeuse. Le souffle du jeune homme se posa sur ses lèvres et le coeur de Hibari s'affola subitement quand quelque chose de doux se posa sur sa bouche.

Le baiser, puisque c'en était forcément un, se fit tout d'abord doux, puis devint bien vite possessif tandis que les dents de Mukuro venaient le mordre, que sa langue caressait ses lèvres et qu'il tentait de forcer la barrière de ses dents pour qu'il s'ouvre à lui.

Hibari tenta de détourner le visage, mais l'autre main de l'illusionniste vint l'immobiliser pour l'empêcher de se dérober. Un bassin vint se coller au sien et une décharge électrique se propagea tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand il sentit l'érection imposante de son geôlier contre son bas ventre. Surprit, sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit et Mukuro profita de cette chance pour envahir sa bouche avec l'efficacité d'une nué d'abeilles. 

Bientôt, son sexe se mit à tressauter et à réclamer de l'attention tandis que son corps se tendait désespérément vers celui de Mukuro. Son esprit commença à se vider lentement de toute sensation désagréable et il se surprit à répondre à ce baiser volé. Avide, il voulait le dominer, mais sa position n'était pas idéale et, bientôt, la frustration s'empara de lui. Son corps se mit à se frotter contre cette source de chaleur et il en oublia presque Mukuro.

Presque.

Un éclair de raison, traversa la brume qu'était devenu son esprit, et c'est à cet instant qu'il le mordit. Violemment.

Le goût du sang se propagea sur ses papilles et, au lieu de lâcher sa prise, il resserra, au contraire, sa mâchoire sur la langue de l'illusionniste qui se mit à gémir de douleur contre sa bouche.

La satisfaction de le voir coincé commença à l'exciter grandement.

Mais ce fut sans l'autre réaction de l'illusionniste qui, se baissant légèrement et le maintenant par les cuisses, le pénétra d'un coup sec, l'empalant avec une force qui l'en fit lâcher son morceau de viande.

Hibari en trembla sous le coup, les yeux exorbités et son sexe, déjà douloureux, n'en devint que plus sensible et dur. Des spasmes le prirent à la gorge et son cœur ne cessait de battre à cent à l'heure. Son souffle était difficile et un sentiment de panique commença à poindre au fond de sa cage thoracique.  
Il tenta d'étouffer cette sensation qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais le fait que Mukuro ne bouge plus n'était pas pour le rassurer. Alors qu'il était enfin en lui? Étrange...

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser plus de question, que des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et l'empoignèrent fermement. 

Il grimaça.

\- Kyoya-kun, fit sensuellement Mukuro en roulant de façon presque indécente chaque syllabe de son prénom sur sa langue.

Parce qu'il pouvait encore l'utiliser? Il aurait dû mordre plus fort.

Il cracha le sang restant dans sa bouche et le regarda avec agacement:

\- Quoi? grogna-t-il.

L'illusionniste kufufuta et un nez vint flatter sa joue.

\- Merci d'avoir répondu à mon baiser, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Hibari tiqua désagréablement à son remerciement et se mit à penser qu'il manquait vraiment un grain à Mukuro pour apprécier ce genre d'embrassade.  
Quoique... Il était mal placé pour parler puisqu'il avait... été excité par ce... par cet... ananas.

\- Herbivore..., menaça-t-il en le fusillant du regard, dégoûté par sa propre faiblesse. Je ne le répéterai plus: Retire-toi et relâche-moi sur le champ ou alors je te mord à mort.

Pour toute réponse, Mukuro bougea légèrement du bassin puis s'enfonça plus profondément encore, y allant jusqu'à la garde et son bassin claquant contre le sien.

Hibari tenta d'écarter ses reins de la poigne de l'illusioniste, mais ses jambes, toujours restreintes par ses liens, l'arrêtèrent dans sa manœuvre et lui arrachèrent quelques lambeaux de peau qui se mirent à irradier, à vifs.

Il grimaça et sa panique revint en force, empoignant son muscle cardiaque comme une main crochue et empoisonnée dont le but serait de l'écraser. Il déglutit, la gorge sèche et ses doigts commencèrent à trembler.  
Si l'illusionniste continuait, il allait craquer. Or, il en était hors de question, sa fierté ne saurait le tolérer et il n'allait pas commencer à âgir comme un herbivore. Car lui, était un carnivore.

\- Tu sais, si tu te laissais aller, tu te sentirais moins entravé, murmura le jeune homme sur lui en glissant délicatement ses mains vers ses pectoraux qu'il gratifia de douces caresses.

Comme s'il pensait que le gardien du nuage allait lui pardonner contre des douceurs. Hibari Kyoya détestait ce genre d'attentions de faiblards. 

\- Si tu veux que je me laisse aller, laisse-moi te mordre à mort, répliqua-t-il.

Un rire moqueur suivit d'un coup de rein.

\- Tu m'as déjà mordu et j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir de désir. Dommage que ça n'ait pas fonctionner, n'est-ce pas? Mon alouette en chocolat.

Le surnom lui donnèrent des envies de meurtres.

\- Ne-m'ap-pelle-pas comme ça, siffla-t-il.

\- Kufufufu, pourtant ça te va plutôt bien.

Hibari allait réfuter mais un coup de rein, particulièrement vicieux, l'interrompit sur le champ et vint frapper sa prostate, le laissant tremblant et au bord de l'extase.

Évidemment, Mukuro ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Il le mitrailla de l'intérieur, visant toujours le même endroit avec une précision perverse et sadique. Et plus Hibari tentait de se contenir, plus la pression montait et plus il se sentait au bord de la jouissance. Il avait beau serrer les dents, quelques gémissements pitoyables sortaient de sa bouche et ceux-ci avaient tout fait de rendre Mukuro presque hystérique. En effet, celui-ci ne cessait de sussurer à son oreille des mots indécents et lui faisait miroiter des actes de bestialité mordants et qui ne cessaient de le hanter sans préambule. Il décrivait même des idées de punitions que Hibari pourrait mettre à profit contre lui s'il lui venait, un jour, l'idée de se venger de lui. Ce qui eut, tout bonnement, pour résultat, d'augmenter son désir et donc, de le mettre au bord de l'orgasme.

Sauf que, dès que Mukuro sentait qu'il allait jouir, il s'arrêtait tout bonnement et se retirait de lui pour se concentrer sur sa peau qu'il parsemait de suçons et de coups de langues languissants tout en s'occupant de sa propre érection.

En conclusion, cela dura, d'après son horloge interne, près de deux heures et Mukuro avait déjà jouit plus de cinq ou six fois, sur lui ou en lui, sans lui laisser l'occasion d'en faire de même. Au contraire, il prenait un plaisir certain à le frustrer et à le laisser sur le carreau pour le rendre plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Vulnérable. Un mot qu'il vomissait de tout son être et qu'il méprisait tout autant qu'il dédaignait Mukuro.  
Enfin... peut-être moins que l'illusionniste mais ces deux là se talonnaient de très près dans la course des choses les plus dépréciantes qu'il pouvait supporter. 

De ce fait, il haïssait ce manipulateur de fantaisie fantoche.

À force de subir encore et encore les assauts de Mukuro, sa peau était devenue hypersensible et le moindre frolement avec la peau chaude de son geôlier provoquait chez lui des réactions pour le moins contraignantes.

Tout son corps était courbaturé et ses reins étaient en feu. Pourtant, sa fièvre ne baissait pas et Mukuro était, en plus, très imaginatif quand à la façon d'en profiter.

Il ne le touchait presque plus, sauf quand son désir descendait, et ne semblait pas prêt de s'en lasser. Sauf que Hibari, lui, en avait plus qu'assez.

Et bien que sa fatigue était intense, le préfet de Namimori se remit à tirer sur ses liens pour s'en défaire. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi en colère avant ça.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis, Kyoya-kun, rappela-t-il de sa voix chaude. C'est inutile. Toutes tes tentatives se termineront par un échec cuisant. Il serait peut-être temps que tu te fasses à cette idée.

\- Quand tu m'auras détaché, répliqua Hibari sans prendre la peine de regarder dans sa direction.

Un soupir. Puis un rire.

\- Très bien, je te détacherai...

Hibari tendit l'oreille, n'y croyant pas trop.

\- Mais à une seule condition.

Le gardien du nuage de la famille Vongola plissa des yeux et regarda enfin du côté de Mukuro. L'enjoignant, par ce fait, à continuer. Ce que fit Mukuro avec plaisir:

\- Je veux que tu sois mon amant pour les six prochains mois.

L'abdomen de Hibari se révolta immédiatement face à cette idée et une grimace de pur dégoût se forma sur les lèvres du possesseur de la bague du nuage, bien que son corps, lui, ne semblait pas contre.

Il sentit ainsi le regard enflammé de l'illusionniste se poser sur lui et eu même l'impression de voir son oeil rouge briller dans le noir.

Un frisson désagréable le traversa de part et d'autre. Déplaisant, certes, mais pas si rebutant que plus tôt. C'en devenait presque excitant.

Sauf que sa fierté avait été suffisamment mise à mal comme ça et que le simple fait de trouver ça excitant était une offense à son éthique.

\- Non, fut sa réponse.

Un soupir déçu se fit entendre.

\- Dommage, cela veut dire que je vais devoir te garder attacher pour les six prochains mois à venir... 

Hibari le fusilla du regard.

\- Ananas..., grinça-t-il. 

Pourquoi voulait-il tellement coucher avec lui? C'était incompréhensible. Ils étaient deux hommes. Deux ennemis. Et Hibari n'y voyait aucun intérêt.

\- Pourtant, s'exclama Mukuro. Vois-tu... ça pourrait s'avérer intéressant pour nous deux. Cela équivaudrait à un combat, mais de manière sexuelle. Le premier qui prend le dessus sur l'autre a gagné.

Un combat? Le plus âgé des deux fronça des sourcils, pensif. Ça pouvait s'avérer tentant, en effet.

\- Et puis, ajouta l'illusionniste. Comme ça le petit boss ne nous interrompra plus dans nos desiderata. Ça ne te semble pas être un bon compromis?

Soudain affamé par cette idée, Hibari eu un sourire carnassier.

Vu sous cet angle...

\- Kufufu, marché conclu, donc?

Son sourire s'agrandit, mais il devait régler un détail avant d'accepter.

\- Pas d'illusion.

Ce à quoi Mukuro acquiesça sans la moindre difficulté.

\- C'est un combat corporel donc ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas en utiliser.

\- Tout les coups sont permit.

Il sentit un sourire se former sur le visage de son geôlier.

\- On s'est déjà retenu de ce côté là?

Non. Jamais.

\- Hn. Détache-moi.

\- Je dois donc en déduire que tu es d'accord pour les six prochains mois, fit-il en s'approchant.

\- Hn, acquiesça-t-il. Détache-moi.

Un rire lui répondit:

\- Bien, mais scellons notre accord avant ça. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sois payé ma tête.

Hibari leva un sourcil mécontent.

\- Parce que j'ai l'air d'être un illusionniste menteur et tricheur? Détache-moi.

Un autre rire kufufutant:

\- Oya? Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas digne de confiance?

Non, Mukuro n'était pas une personne en laquelle la confiance était possible.  
Sa captivité en était une preuve suffisante.

Son silence répondit pour lui et Mukuro en sembla particulièrement attristé.

\- Très bien, je l'avoue, je suis un grand menteur. Mais je veux quand même sceller notre accord.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Hibari de soupirer.

\- Hn. Avec quoi?

\- Une bague.

Levé de sourcil dubitatif de la part du gardien du nuage.

Une bague?

\- Oui, une bague. Comme une alliance. Et un baiser.

Hibari claqua de la langue mécontent, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
Il voulait sortir d'ici.

\- Très bien..., finit-il par souffler. Fais vite.

Ou il le mordrait à mort.

Comprenant la menace qui pesait sur lui, Mukuro se mit à rire et Hibari sentit une bague glisser le long de son majeur gauche, puis des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Lèvres qu'il ne chercha pas à mordre bien que l'envie était là.

\- Voilà, notre accord est scellé. Et comme promis, ajouta-t-il en commençant à s'occuper de ses liens. Je te détache.

Il s'occupa tout d'abord de ses jambes, puis de ses bras, laissant le cou pour la fin.

Hibari soupçonnait que c'était pour ne pas se faire surprendre par un coup de dent. Au moins Mukuro avait de bons instincts.

Une fois détaché, Mukuro s'écarta légèrement de lui et Hibari commença à frotter ses poignets et à s'étirer les articulations et les membres.

Libre. Il était presque complètement libre. Il ne manquait plus que...

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la présence de Mukuro.

\- Mes vêtements.

Mukuro laissa échapper un autre de ses rires.

\- Et moi qui pensait que tu allais me sauter dessus... ça me déçoit venant de toi.

L'ananas lui tourna le dos pour aller chercher ce qu'il lui réclamait, et Hibari le plaqua au sol d'un mouvement vif et précis après s'être doucement approché de lui sans laisser filtrer ses envies de meurtres.

Il s'installa sur ses reins et lui tordit les bras dans le dos.

\- Hn, je vais te mordre à mort pour ton impudence... ananas.

Un frisson d'anticipation cavala dans chacun des muscles de Mukuro et Hibari sentit son désir revenir en force.  
Ce qui se mit à influer sur son propre appétit. Son besoin brut de sexe exacerbé par son goût pout le combat et la frustration accumulée pendant ces dernières heures par l'illusionniste, explosèrent violemment en lui.  
Et, contrairement au gardien de la brume qui l'avait préparé avec attention avant de le prendre, il ne s'embarrassa pas d'un tel acte, écarta ses jambes d'un geste impatient, et le pénétra durement. Un cris bref sortit de la gorge de Mukuro qui se mit à gémir sans se retenir sous lui quand Hibari se mit à bouger des reins avec une force renouvelée par son envie d'en découdre. Même ses blessures et ses crampes ne l'arrêtèrent pas. Étonnement, Mukuro ne chercha pas à se libérer de sa poigne et souleva même légèrement le bassin pour le laisser le pénétrer avec plus de facilité.

Il ne l'en remercia pas, et ne chercha pas à améliorer son confort à lui.

Il aurait bien voulu durer plus longtemps, mais il finit par jouir puissament au bout de trois petites minutes.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent sous l'intensité de son orgasme et ses membres faillirent le lâcher sous lui. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire et fit tout son possible pour ne pas tomber sur Mukuro.

Le souffle court, il resta un moment à l'intérieur de son nouveau partenaire essoufflé et donna un dernier coup de reins plus fort que les précédents. 

Il se pourlècha la lèvre inférieure et se pencha sur le cou de l'illusionniste qu'il mordit jusqu'au sang avant de lécher la plaie et de murmurer à son oreille:

\- Maintenant, notre marché est conclu. Mais si tu oses encore m'immobilier de manière aussi lâche à l'avenir, considère-toi comme un homme mort.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Mukuro, se retira de lui et lui fracassa le crâne contre le sol, dans le but de l'assommer.

Chose qui ne rata pas, puis chercha à taton ses vêtements et ses effets personnels avant d'allumer sa bague du nuage et de chercher la sortie.

Une fois tout ceci fait, il s'en alla, laissant l'illusionniste derrière lui comme d'une serpillière inutile. Il avait déjà hâte à son prochain combat contre cet ananas ambulant.

Cette fois, il lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce au centuple et ça ne raterait pas.

**Author's Note:**

> Si seulement le meurtre était toléré...


End file.
